


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by DeadMilitia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Clowns, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Frank cuddles him to make it better, Gerard is scared, M/M, No Smut, Scary Movies, fears, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Frank could have asked to do on his birthday, it had to be a horror movie marathon. Gerard can't handle scary movies. </p><p>Oneshot where Gerard gets scared and Frank makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintoplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintoplace/gifts).



> I'm definitely Gerard in this scenario. That being said, I have no clue how any of the horror movies mentioned in this actually go. I'm sure I would be terrified of them all. I actually asked on Facebook for people to tell me the scariest horror movie they've ever watched and these were just a few I got from that and looked up. For some reason, I looked them all up at night when I was sitting in the dark. I didn't feel alone in the dark after looking up Lights Out. 0.0
> 
> Ogre is the only one I've seen. I actually like that movie.

Of all the things Frank could have asked to do for his birthday it had to be a horror movie marathon. It wasn't that Gerard didn't like dark and creepy things, he just wasn't a huge fan of the scarier, more realistic movies. He preferred what people considered horrible movies. Due to his anxiety, jump scares and intense moments weren't his thing.

"What are we watching?" Gerard asked as he set the big, blue bowl full of popcorn on the coffee table.

"I was thinking maybe _Hellraiser_?" Frank said, holding up the DVD case. Gerard only nodded and forced a smile. He had seen the movie before and knew it was freaky. He also knew he could get through it without freaking out on Frank. He sat on the couch as Frank finished putting the movie in and grabbed the remotes. Frank sat down and cuddled up to Gerard before covering them both with a large, red blanket. Gerard was sitting propped up with pillows behind him against the arm rest and Frank was laying in between his legs with his head on Gerard's chest. Gerard laid the bowl of popcorn on Frank's chest so they both could reach it.

As the movie progressed, Gerard tried to keep himself under control. He kept reminding himself that it was just a movie. All of these people were actors in make-up and there were hundreds of people around during each scene. That type of thinking had never helped Gerard though. All he saw was demons and blood. It looked so real and it was hard to convince himself that there was no danger present. He tightened his grip on Frank who snuggled closer.

"You okay?" Frank asked when he realized he could hear Gerard's heart from his head being on the other's chest. Gerard nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm good," Gerard lied. He jumped a little at something on the screen, making Frank chuckle a little. Frank reached up and took Gerard's hand. They hadn't even gotten to the scary movies in Frank's opinion.

"In this scene you can see the cart and wheels that they used to move the monster. See 'em?" Frank asked, letting out a small chuckle, looking back at Gerard to see if it helped calm him any. Gerard forced a small smile as he stared at the screen. Frank gave Gerard's hand a little squeeze to assure him that he was safe. He knew Gerard wasn't a huge fan of horror movies. He preferred the cheaply made yet somehow still decent movies.

After _Hellraiser_ , Gerard couldn't figure out what Frank's second choice was. Frank snuggled back into Gerard as the commercials played. Frank pressed buttons on the remote and kept getting the "this action cannot be preformed" code at the top. Frank cursed the DVD and pressed another button, getting the same result. He then chose to fast forward through the trailers. Once the opening screen came up, Gerard furrowed his brow, still unsure of what movie Frank had picked.

"What did you put in?" Gerard asked, holding Frank a little tighter.

"It's called _31_ , it's about sadistic clowns." Frank replied making Gerard groan and throw his head back.

"I hate clowns!" Gerard whined, making Frank laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Frank said, moving up farther to kiss Gerard who accepted and kissed back. They made out for a few moments while the movie got started. Frank pulled away from Gerard once the movie started and rested his head on Gerard's chest. Frank watched the movie with interest while Gerard watched with terror. Clowns were the one thing he hated the most. He already knew he wasn't going to like this movie.

Gerard's grip on Frank only tightened as the movie progressed. Frank couldn't hold back his laugh when a certain scene made Gerard jump.

"It's okay, babe, it's just a movie." Frank reminded him, leaning up to kiss him again. Gerard could have cried in joy when the movie finally ended. Clowns were evil. Every single one of them. Clown movies were definitely not his thing.

Frank got up and looked through the stack of movie he had gotten out earlier. He decided to put in _Lights Out_. Gerard caught a glimpse of what the other was putting in and felt his stomach drop. He had only seen the trailer to this movie and never had any interest in seeing the movie. He was happy to have Frank laying back on top of him, giving him a little bit of security.

Half way through the movie, Gerard decided this wasn't one you watched in the dark. He could feel his fear getting the best of him. He felt like something was behind the couch they were laying on. He kept glancing around, expecting to see this creature any second. He tried to remind himself again that they were safe. It was just a movie and the creature that only came out in the dark was fake.

A certain scene made Gerard violently jump and move to sit up, causing Frank to sit up, too.

"Alright, turn the lights on! I-I can't do this!" Gerard almost shouted. Frank got up and quickly made his way across the room, pausing the movie as he moved. After the lights were on, Gerard sat there and breathed heavily, looking around the room to reassure himself that everything was fine. They were fine. Frank came back over, concern on his face. If it was anyone else, he would probably find it funny, but Gerard looked absolutely terrified and he didn't like seeing his boyfriend so scared. Especially since Gerard was prone to anxiety attacks.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, cautiously sitting on the couch in front of Gerard who nodded a little.

"Sorry, I just, I got scared." Gerard said, lowering his gaze in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize, I shouldn't have made you watch really scary movies. I know better than to do that to you." Frank looked really guilty. Gerard reached out and took Frank's hand, pulling him a little so he would move back over. After Frank was close enough, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and hide his face into Frank's shoulder. Frank moved to kiss Gerard on the side of the head, wrapping his arms tightly around Gerard.

"Maybe if we leave the lights on, I can finish the movie?" Gerard said after several minutes of silence. Frank knew Gerard had been trying to get himself under control.

"No, I don't think we should finish this one. How about we watch _Ogre_? You like that one, right?" Frank asked, getting a small nod from Gerard.

"I just feel bad for ruining your birthday." Gerard mumbled, burying his face more into the crook of Frank's neck.

"And how did you ruin it?" Frank asked, rubbing Gerard's arm up and down.

"Because you wanted to watch horror movies and I'm too much of a baby to watch them." Frank chuckled a little.

"Wanna know the reason I picked horror movies?"

"Why?" Gerard asked, wrapping his arms more around Frank who rested his head on top of Gerard's head.

"Because I knew you would get scared and cuddle into me for protection. I think it's adorable that you want to be closer to me when you're scared." Frank admitted, feeling Gerard smile against him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Frank replied, getting a small laugh from Gerard.

"If you wanted cuddles all you had to do was ask." Gerard said, pulling away to smile at Frank who returned it.

"Well, how about I put Ogre in and we can cuddle some more?" Gerard's smile grew bigger and he nodded. Frank got up and quickly found the movie before sticking it in. He left the light on even though he knew Gerard wasn't afraid of this movie. He wanted to make sure Gerard felt completely safe. After Frank started the movie, he pulled Gerard to himself this time, letting the older boy snuggle into him.

"I love you," Frank said after Gerard got comfortable.

"I love you, too," Gerard replied, a big smile on his face. Frank rubbed his hands up and down Gerard's back as they watched the movie. This kind of cuddling was way better than Gerard clinging to him out of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my good friend, fallingintoplace. She's an incredible person that I've gotten to know over the last few months. She's really sweet and has been here for me through the hardest year I've had to live through. Thanks, girly! Love you!   
> And I'm sorry that this is short and probably not that great. :\ I love to read fluff but I suck at writing it.


End file.
